List of Sanrio characters
This is a list of Sanrio characters. Hello Kitty Hello Kitty was born on November 1st, 1974, in her birth place of London, England with her parents and twin sister, Mimmy. They have lots of friends at school who they share adventures with. Her hobbies include traveling, music, reading, eating yummy cookies her sister Mimmy bakes, and best of all, making friends. As Hello Kitty always says, you never can have too many friends. She is a white Japanese Bob Tail that wears a red bow or flower on her right ear. Chococat Although this little boy cat tends to be a little scatterbrained at times, he always up on the latest news( thanks to his ultra-senstive "antenna" whiskers!). He gets his name from his chocolate-colored nose. He has fun playing around his house (the "choco-choco house") with his friends cookie-bau, Nutz, Jellybean, and The Duckies. His birthday is May 13 Badtz Maru Badtz-Maru is a male penguin. His birthday is April 1st (April Fool's Day). He is one of the few Sanrio characters that is marketed to both males and females. In Japanese "badtz" (batsu) is a term for "X", the cross signifying a wrong answer. "Maru" means circle or "O", and signifies a correct answer. Thus, his name figuratively means "wrong-correct," and is frequently represented by "XO". Badtz-Maru has many different facial expressions and poses, but a common expression is of pulling one eye down and sticking out his tongue, a gesture equivalent to blowing a raspberry.Badtz-Maru has gone through many product lines since his release at Sanrio in 1993. While he has many fewer releases than Hello Kitty, he has been a staple character found in almost all stores worldwide. He has been portrayed as an astronaut, motorcyclist, DJ, camouflage monster, basketball player, boxer, and others. His products range from typical stationery supplies (e.g. pens, notebooks, erasers, pencil cases, etc.) to more novel items (e.g. CD players, guitars, license plate frames, etc.). Badtz-Maru was the official mascot for the 2006 FIBA World Championship of basketball, which was held in Japan. Deery-Lou Deery Lou The Cheerful Fawn is a character created by Sanrio in 2002. He is a brown (sometimes pink) fawn. His birthday is January 8th, and he lives in the Rainbow Forest. He spends his time playing in the sun, chasing butterflies with his friends Bluebird, Red mushroom and small mushroom. He also has friends named Queeny Lou, a beautiful swan, and Beary Lou, a friendly bear. My Melody My Melody is a girl rabbit who always wears a red or pink hood that also covers her ears. Her birthday is on January 18th. Like Hello Kitty, My Melody is rather popular in Asia and can be found on children's toys and merchandise. My Melody was first released in 1975 and the first related merchandise was released at the end of that year. At first she was mostly marketed toward young girls, but like Hello Kitty her popularity s increased within all age groups, especially in Asia. According to The New York Times, this character is "moderately successful" in terms popularity but shows no signs of reaching the global popularity of Hello Kitty.12When first released she was the Little Red Riding Hood character in a version of the classic fairy tale featuring all animal characters. The name My Melody first appeared in 1976 and soon the connection to Little Red Riding Hood all but disappeared, with the exception of a series of Little Red Riding Hood-style goods which were re-released in 2000. After 1976, her cute animal friends, such as Flat the mouse, Piano the sheep, Risu the squirrel, and her brother Rhythm, started appearing. The original My Melody goods featured a red hood but as of 1977, merchandise featuring a pink hood was released, which would be the norm for My Melody goods for several years to come. My Melody's popularity waned toward the late 1980s, and the only goods produced were candy. In 1996, in a Strawberry News (a magazine published by Sanrio) reader survey, My Melody came out amongst some of Sanrio's most popular characters and as a result, standard merchandise started re-appearing as of February 1997 featuring the original red hood. Goods with the pink hood were re-released in 1999 and as of 2000 there were goods released with multiple color hoods. My Melody has been turned into a Pullip doll, like two other Sanrio characters, Hello Kitty and Cinnamoroll. The doll includes a Flat toy. On April 3rd, 2005, an anime series based on My Melody and her friends and produced by Studio Comet started to air on TV Osaka and TV Tokyo television stations, called Onegai My Melody (おねがいマイメロディ). This anime also spawned a video game for the Nintendo DS titled Onegai My Melody: Yume no Kuni no Daibouken (おねがいマイメロディ～夢の国の大冒険～). The game relies heavily on a feature of the Nintendo DS console which requires the player to blow air into the microphone of the unit. The player guides My Melody through timed levels by jumping and using her umbrella to float around and avoid enemies. The game also features unlockable content as well, such as music, images, and mini-games. Currently, Sanrio has got no plans to release this series in North America. My Melody also appears in the Sanrio Digital and Dream Cortex series, The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends. She, however, is mouthless there, and her rival doesn't make an appearance. In 2007, A second game was released for the Nintendo DS titled My Melody Angel Book ~Denshitechou & Enjoy Game~ (マイメロディエンジェルブック～電子手帳＆エンジョイゲーム～). The game's primary function is as a day planner designed for young girls to keep track of appointments, class schedules, and mini diary entries. On March 26th, 2008, a Japanese music compilation album titled "I LOVE 30 - MY MELODY" from Tearbridge Records was released with My Melody wearing the original red hood drawn in various artwork styles by Groovisions. Cinnamoroll Cinnamoroll, born on March 6th, 2002 on a cloud far up in the sky, is a white puppy with long ears that enable him to fly, blue eyes, and a plump and curly tail that resembles a cinnamon roll.7 He starred in his own anime movie which was released in Winter 2007. Cinnamoroll's real name is Cinnamon. One day, the owner of Cafe Cinnamon, a little cafe, looked up to see a white puppy floating out of the sky like a fluffy cloud. “I wonder if he came because he smelled my cinnamon rolls.” She thought. He had a curly tail just like a cinnamon roll, so she called him Cinnamon.Cinnamoroll lives in Cafe Cinnamon with his friends Milk, Cappucino, Espresso, Mocha and Chiffon. Charmmy Kitty Charmmy Kitty is a white persian cat that Papa gave to Hello Kitty as a gift. She is well-mannered, quiet, and listens to whatever Hello Kitty says. She loves objects that are bright and sparkly! Charmmy Kitty wears a lace-lined ribbon on her left ear, and a necklace which holds the key to Hello Kitty’s jewelry box. Chi Chai Monchan A fun-loving little boy monkey with a whirly-curly tail, Chi Chai Monchan lives on a small tropical island in the South Seas where he spends his days climbing trees and eating bananas. Chibimaru Chibimaru is an active dog to say the least! He lives in a house with a red roof with his favorite toys—his stuffed animals. His favorite treat is a milk-flavored cookie shaped like a bone. Mmm! His birthday is April 29. Dokidoki Yummychums Dokidoki Burger is always smiling and is everyone’s favorite! Don’t forget to check out his friends Dokidoki Fries, Dokidoki Shakes (Vanilla, Banana, Strawberry and Chocolate) and Dokidoki Chickenchums Keroppi Keroppi lives with his brother, sister and parents in a big house on the edge of Donut Pond, the largest and bluest pond around. Keroppi and his friends share his love for baseball and boomerangs. Most often he is seen with his little snail friend Den Den, always tagging along a little behind. His birthday is July 10th. And he is awesome Kuririn this girl is Full of curiosity and spunk, Kuririn excels at speed-nibbling and burrowing into unbelievably small spaces. When nobody else is around, Kuririn and his girlfriend Sakura go exploring for buttons and seeds and other collectible things which he hides in his tissue paper bed.her birthday is june 25 . Kuromi My Melody’s friendly rival is a tomboy who loves making mischief and causing trouble! Although she may look tough, she is actually very girly and is attracted to good-looking guys! Kuromi enjoys writing in her diary and is hooked on romantic short-stories. Her favorite color is black and her favorite food is shallots. Fittingly, her birthday is October 31st. She looks like My Melody instead she is a tomboy. Landry Landry is a cute little boy raccoon who loves to wash anything he can get his hands on. Landry’s hobbies include dancing and running on top of his tub, sliding, taking his rubber duckie Pea on walks, and listening to Mozart. Landry loves to eat donuts, sausages, nuts and ice cream, but chocolate is his very favorite. Little Twin Stars Kiki and Lala, the Little Twin Stars, were born on the Star of Compassion. With permission from Mother-Star and Father-Star they set out for a visit to Earth. Lala’s star wand led them on their journey. Ever since they arrived, the Little Twin Stars have been spreading happiness to everyone they meet. Minna No Tabo Always bright and cheerful, Minna No Tabo doesn’t have a dishonest bone in his body. His straightforward and can-do approach to life wins him many friends, although sometimes he can get into a bit of a panic. Monkichi Most monkeys like bananas, but only Monkichi can eat ten bananas in one minute! He lives high in the mountains with all his friends. Monkichi loveskeeping everyone entertained with stories, jokes and poems. His dream is to one day be a poet or maybe a professional comedian. Pandapple Pandapple is a boy panda who absolutely LOVES apples! He feels the most relaxed when he is seated in his apple chair in his apple-scented house. Pandapple is always playing with his pet caterpillar Imomushi. He is happy and cheerful, but when it comes to apples, he can be a little picky. Pekkle Good-natured and kindhearted, Pekkle can most often be found singing or dancing, two things he excels at. He is currently enrolled in a tap dance class Pom pom purin Pom pom purin is the most popular purebred in the neighborhood. This sports-minded pup is the best three-on-three basketball player on the playground and a not-so-shabby soccer goalie, too. He’s a real original—how many vegetarian canines do you know? Pom pom purin loves carrots but banana ice cream is his all-time favorite! his birthday is april'' 29'' Shinkansen No matter where you’re headed, these eleven bright, shiny bullet trains will get you there with time to spare. Efficient, convenient, comfortable…and FAST Spottie Dottie Spottie Dottie is a stylish fashion expert living in New York City. Her dad, formerly Chief Fire Dog with the city fire department, taught her that helping people is the most rewarding part of life. She usually wears a pink bow, but it’s really just a question of what looks best with her outfit! Sugarbunnies Far away from the human world live Shirousa and Kurousa (white bunny and brown bunny). These twin sisters bake delicious treats for people with special dreams and wishes, because when they are eaten a magical thing occurs! For example a unicorn. Sugarminuet Two ballerina-geniuses, the elegant Balletusa and sweet Primausa, pass through the ballet room mirror and bring their graceful dance to all of us, here in the world of humans. Sweet Coron This happy little boy bee was born in a garden of sweet-smelling lotus flowers and lush clover. Sweet Coron loves to dance and can usually be seen buzzing around collecting yummy honey from pretty flowers. Tenorikuma Latte, Chai, Frap, Maple, Macchiato, Mister Steam and Muddler—it’s the Tenorikumas! Small enough to fit in the palm of your hand, the Tenorikumas run the Tenorikuma Coffee Cafe. Only 4 cm in height, it’s a lot of hard work just to pour a cup of coffee. But seeing them work is so adorable, it’s sure to bring a smile to your face. Tuxedo Sam Born in the South Pole, TuxedoSam is a roly-poly penguin who speaks both Penguinese and English. Due to his aristocratic background, you will always find TuxedoSam in a tux. He even boasts a collection of 365 bow-ties! Tweety Hello Kitty Tweety Hello Kitty is a functional characters is a combination characters if it is combine characters of tweety hello kitty! U*SA*HA*NA U*SA*HA*NA is a darling little girl bunny who loves to show her happy dance to everyone. She is known for her unique nose, cute eyes and happy smile. Won’t you be her friend? Category:miffy